Tink's entry test
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: Tink wants to join Vidia's club. And to do so, she gets 3 tasks. But these taks are humiliating. PLEASE JUST READ IF YOU ARE INTO DIRTY STUFF.


Tink's entry test

* * *

 **Warning: this story contains really naughty and dirty stuff. So, do not read it if you are not into this type of story. Rated M for a damn good reason.**

* * *

It was late afternoon. Tinkerbell was just leaving the café tree and on her way home she always liked to fly over Havendish stream and sometimes also over the woods. The cold breeze always did her so good. But this time she overheard a voice, a familiar voice coming from a hidden spot between a few willows where long thin branches were hanging over that creek. Behind those branches she could see Vidia and a couple of other fast-flying-fairies. Eagerly she flew up to those trees and landing down there, she entered through the silver-glittering branches.

The fairies turned and gazed surprised at her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Vidia asked snidely.

"I – I just wanted to see what you guys are doing here."

"Oh, is that so," Vidia said almost laughing, "well, this is our secret hangout"

"Why is it secret?" Tink asked naïvely.

Vidia breathed in and grinned. "Because we don't want others to see what we do here."

Tink looked past Vidia to see Leeta and Wisp sitting on rocks with lifted dresses and Leeta's hand was between Wisp's legs and vice versa.

Tink tried to see more, but Vidia stepped forward to hinder her from watching. "This is a private club."

"Oh, but I'd love to see, what you guys do in this … club."

Vidia grinned and pondered for a moment. "Well, let us discuss something." She pushed her out of the hangout through the branches and Tink waited.

She heard them talking quietly and it didn't take long till they came out and looked at her.

"so, what now?" Tink asked nervously. "Can I see more?"

"No," Vidia said quickly.

"But …"

Vidia continued, "well, you could see more, if you entered our club." Saying this she grinned.

Tink smiled. "So, then I wanna join your club."

Vidia crossed her arms. "First, you'll have to pass your entry test."

"Entry test?" Tink repeated and her nervousness increased.

"Well, you'll get three tasks and if you manage to do them, we will let you take part in our club."

Tink clapped her hands. "Great, let me see these tasks."

Vidia grinned even more. "Follow us."

The fairies took off and flew to a deserted part of Fall Forest. It was a little cold here, and the sun was also setting already. They landed on a small glade and looked at Tink.

"So, what do I have to do?"

Vidia stepped forward. "Are you sure? Once we've begun you have to do all three tasks. We won't allow you to stop. Even if you already fail in your fist task, you will have to do the others two. Okay?"

Tink swallowed. "Alright."

"Fine." All three fast-flying fairies crossed their arms. Vidia announced her first task. "Pee in front of us."

"What?" Tink was taken aback. "No, I can't." She stepped back.

"Okay, well, that's it then …"

"Wait," Tink said. "I will do it."

"I thought so."

Tink squatted and lifted her dress up just a little bit. She hoped that they wouldn't see her pussy. She looked at them, then down on the ground and started to concentrate. She needed a minute, then her pee shot out of her and she relieved herself in front of them. Only then did she realize that if the first task was that hard, how bad had to be the other ones? Alas, now she couldn't just stop. She could have stopped before starting the first task. Now she had to do all of them. Hopefully the first one would be the toughest.

The last drops were drooling out of her pussy and she finally stood again quickly pulling her dress back down, so they couldn't get a glimpse of her crotch.

"Fine, you passed the first task," Leeta said. "Now, your second task. Vomit in front of us."

Tink was shocked. "No, I won't."

"You have to," Vida said and tried to look empathic, but Tink could clearly see she wasn't. She could tell, Vida was happy to see Tink so humiliated.

Tink swallowed and felt a lump in her throat. "How do I …"

"Oh, just stick a finger into your mouth and push deep into your throat."

Tink was afraid. She took her right hand and took it into her mouth opening it wide. With her middle finger she pushed deep inside. She felt a gag reflex and pulled out immediately. But she remembered right away, she did want to puke. She did it again and as the gag reflex came, she tried to welcome it and pushed deeper –

Suddenly she dropped onto her knees and threw up onto the ground. She didn't know how much she was supposed to throw up so she kept pushing deep inside her throat and puked on till Vidia told her to stop.

Groggily she got to her feet again and felt funny. Funny, because she haden't felt queasy, she'd just puked without feeling like it.

They laughed enjoying her humiliation. Wisp grinned. "Now, as for your third task."

Tink was scared to death, how could this task be able to get any worse?

"I guess you have quite a bad taste in you mouth now," Wisp said. "Why not get a better taste and swallow my poo?"

Tink's eyes went wide. "No! No …"

She wanted to run away, but Vidia and Leeta grabbed her arms and pulled them onto her back. Vidia stepped into Tink's back to get her on her knees.

Wisp got in front of Tink and turned around. She lifted her dress exposing a firm ass. She grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them.

"No!" Tink yelled apprehensively. She immediately closed her mouth, when she saw Wisp's ass come closer to her face.

"Open your mouth!" Vidia screamed. "And don't you dare close it or we'll break your arms."

Tink opened her mouth and the lump in her throat became even bigger. She was frightened to death. There was no escape. She had to eat her poo. She tried to calm herself down. Nothing dangerous would happen to her. She would just eat and swallow the poo and then it'd be over.

Wisp started to press.

Her heart beat faster. Now she realized that Vidia had spoofed her, surely none of her friends had to do this to get into the club. She'd been so naïve. Now, it was her problem.

Wisp pressed stronger. Tink's mouth already hurt so wide was it opened. "Here it comes," Wisp said and she saw the poo coming out of her.

"Tongue out!" Vidia ordered.

She did so. It immediately reached her tongue and she felt the most obnoxious taste she'd ever tasted so far. The poo got over her tongue and Wisp pressed on. The poo glided up her tongue and touched her front teeth. She hadn't been so frightened in her whole life.

The poo filled her mouth and she tried not to breathe in. she didn't want to smell it. The poo reached the end of her mouth.

"Swallow it!" Vidia ordered.

It's too big, Tink wanted to say, but Vidia got first, "then chew it!"

Tink wanted it to stop, and the only way to make it stop was to quickly eat the poo. She had to close her teeth and quickly she did so, feeling it touch the roof of her mouth.

"Hurry up," Wisp said, "there's much more poo to come."

Tink bit off a big piece and as it slid down her mouth toward her palate, she just did it: she swallowed the poo. She felt the poo getting into her belly. Wisp pressed on and a lot of poo came out of her. The next piece she had to chew and swallow, and yet another piece. She felt like vomiting again.

Finally, she swallowed the last piece of poo and Vidia and Leeta let go of her and she felt to the ground.

Her belly was full of poo.

Vidia and Leeta looked into her face. "Two things we need to tell you," Vidia said. "First, this was just fake, you won't enter our club."

"And second," Leeta said, "Vidia and me, we have to poop too."


End file.
